


【Gradence】致幻剂

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: *食用指南*进度2/3半沙耶au，至于为什么是半au你会知道的有Shaw/Credence你可能都看不出来的暗示部长尚未出场警告：超级恶心，作者写出了胃炎系列
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Langdon Shaw, Credence Barebone/Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald





	1. 1－关于克雷登斯.拜尔本的症状

症状最早出现在克雷登斯十三岁的时候，那时他得了西班牙流感，高烧十五天不退，每过一个小时就要把胃里所有的东西都呕吐出来，肌肉酸痛的仿佛像扎进了无数根牙签。医生说，病毒是那些从欧洲回来的士兵携带的，但政府又说原因是中国来的劳工。病人全被赶进医院里，却没有等到任何医治。开始的几天克雷登斯四周都是重症病人睡梦中基于疼痛的哀嚎，后来就只有运尸马车出入时碾轧枯枝败叶的声音。风贯穿克雷登斯削薄的身体，撩拨着窗帘绳子，一下一下打在墙壁上，偶尔克雷登斯觉得那时死神的脚步声。医院后面是一片荒地，到春夏时开满黄色蒲公英花，而现在变成了焚烧池——所有病人的遗体都会被扔在一起化成焦炭，然后就地掩埋。克雷登斯在医用消毒水和蛋白质烧焦的糊味中度过了战战兢兢的十五天，然后医院里似乎只剩下他一个活人。  
死神最终还是没有到来，克雷登斯听到的始终不过是窗帘绳上的塑料珠敲打墙壁的声音。他北换到另一家医院继续隔离了两个月，直到高烧完全退去，然后送回他居住的那座小教堂。养母用圣水为他冲洗身体，并严格限制他接触食物。在此后的一段时间里，他似乎被禁足于阁楼上的房间，每天依靠从被刮花的玻璃那侧透过来的微弱光线判断时间。那是这些症状最开始出现的时候。  
他闭上眼睛看到的是黑色，睁开眼睛看到的是红色。像是没有颜色的普通光线被血管过滤之后呈现出的那种奇怪感觉，他看到的东西都蒙上了一层奇异的粉红光泽。他变成了胎衣未去的新生儿，眼前一层稀释血水颜色的薄膜，带着毛细血管，收缩起伏。他吓坏了，以为这是流感会出现的后续症状，以为自己最终难逃死亡，于是疯狂地撞着阁楼的门，大喊自己要死了。养母在他声音枯竭之后才用钥匙打开门，拽着他的手腕将他从地板上拉起来。而克雷登斯早就无法站立，他一路踉跄着被拖行，勉勉强强跟上养母的步伐。  
他们去见了神父，穿着黑袍子的中年男人站在圣坛后面，领口一颗金属扣子反着阳光，刺得克雷登斯无法睁开眼睛。神父说，这是恶魔的征兆。于是养母压着他的手脚，神父用顶端装饰着十字架和红宝石的藤杖鞭打他，克雷登斯趴伏在长凳上无法挣扎。地面是一片起伏滚烫的血海，身后是神的责罚。克雷登斯无处可逃，唯一能做的就是抠进长凳的边缘，木刺扎进指甲缝里，他握得更紧了。他不能掉下去。神父说神是在惩戒他体内那个恶魔的灵魂，而非他。可克雷登斯觉得神是在责怪他的，他让那个恶魔进入自己的身体，他没有反抗。他是个坏孩子，所以他脊背和大腿疼，炽热肿胀地贴着衣物，微微一动就是撕裂的疼痛。藤杖持续落下，他牙齿打颤，胸腔里像是横着一根钢筋，吸不进气，也叫不出声。  
之后他们用橙子皮和大黄一起熬水给他灌下，一共四五碗，直到苦涩的黄色液体从他鼻子和嘴角里冒着泡溢出来，和脸上的其他液体诸如眼泪汗液等混在一起，才没有继续。他吐了好几次，直到再也呕不出一丁点胆汁或胃液，然后他们把克雷登斯用皮带捆在床上，禁止他进食甚至饮水——神父说，恶魔失去能量来源就会离开。他感到灵魂分散成一点一点的碎片洒在每一处作痛的伤口上，藤杖留下的痕迹一起痛着，克雷登斯无法集中精神去想任何事情。他只能想到背上一处交叠的痕迹压在衣服上，一跳一跳地疼，左边手指里或许扎进了刺，无法动弹。他的胃里像塞进一束干稻草，因清空所有的内容物而生理性饥饿，可他仍然想吐。大黄的味道压着他的舌根，他只能强迫自己咬着牙把酸水咽下去。三天以后克雷登斯眼前的世界就从粉色变成扭曲的粉色，天花板忽远忽近忽大忽小，胃里干涩的疼痛感已经淹没了进食的欲望。他骗养母说自己正常了，这才免于饿死或者渴死的命运。  
这种诡异的病症从他十三岁出现，一直到十九岁时都未发生变化。他已经学会从粉红的世界里面辨认颜色了——深一点的是蓝色或者绿色，浅一点的可能是黄色。将近二十岁的时候他眼前那层久而未动的胎衣忽然撕裂，克雷登斯再看不到那种粉色光泽了。  
那天chasity在厨房处理从救济中心那领来的咸火腿，大约腌渍的有些过，闻起来咸得发苦。可克雷登斯分明看着那半扇猪肉上长着脚趾，指甲油斑驳。那是一个肥胖女人剩下的残肢，丰腴的肉上覆着松软的皮，缩水留下的褶皱像干橘子皮。横切面上深红的骨髓渣、黄白色固体脂肪、黑色血块、粉色硬肌肉丝潦草的缠在一起，刀口处组织被压得下陷。他当即就吐了，也没看清紫色检疫章上写的到底是“合格”还是别的什么。那天晚上他面不改色地把粥里的咸肉块都盛出来，塞给modesty。  
“你不吃吗？”妹妹问。  
“我不饿。”  
克雷登斯第一次惊异于自己娴熟的撒谎技巧，愧疚中有些庆幸。  
之后死人的灵魂契而不舍的困扰他，半夜起来喝水的时候，他看到杯子里盛的是血。这种撒旦的把戏他已经见怪不怪，他经常看到粥锅里煮着血和骨头渣，并诡异地冒着谷子的香味。这种时候只需要看看旁边人的反应就知道是否是幻觉，Chastity微笑着将粥递给流浪孩子们，那孩子接过碗喝得香，那这就不是真的血了。他冷静地把这杯水倒进下水道，干脆直接对着水龙头喝了一大口。漂白粉的味道很明显，那是水。  
他确信这都是幻觉，也许十三岁时没能饿死的那个恶魔依然吸附在他的灵魂上，但他已经足够有经验，不会再觉得自己要死了。养母没有发现他的任何异常，唯一一次也仅仅是因为他的食欲不振。  
他在白日和睡前祷告时祈求神放过他，在夜间惊醒时希冀魔鬼大发慈悲，但幻觉变本加厉的折磨他的精神。有一天克雷登斯看到那个从他手里接过传单的男人，忽然皮肉都翻进了里面，身上挂着脏器——焦糖色的肺叶，乳酪似的黄白色心脏，紫葡萄色的肾，硬邦邦的肝脏，胃袋鼓囊囊地蠕动，或粗或细的肠子纠结着缩在一起，散发着恶臭——脊柱深埋在一堆看不清肌理的血肉里面，血管动一下，又动一下，仿佛随时都会有血液喷溅而出。  
克雷登斯惊慌失措地向人群寻求慰藉，他希求看到人们毫无反应的面庞，好确定自己看到的仅仅是魔鬼给他的惩罚——但他抬头，纽约冬日的街上全是这种血肉模糊的怪物——大怪物小怪物胖怪物矮怪物，它们嬉笑着，一同咕哝着难以辨识的话语，看向克雷登斯——下水道蒸腾上来一阵柔软的暖风，他的眼睛忽然干涩难忍，几乎在街道上大哭出声。  
二十一岁的时候，他的全部感官都被同化了。


	2. 2－关于养母、妹妹、和参议员亨利.肖

从二十一岁开始，克雷登斯被迫在仅他一人可见的怪物世界生存。  
相当长的一段时间内，他深陷泥沼，曾经精细构想的虚假理论再也无法欺骗他的感官，而蒙赐神恩的人类世界自从被那日的湿润水汽蒙上一层若无若无的浓雾厚，似乎也离他越来越远了。他触目所及的生命体都褪去了或美或丑的皮囊，有些甚至不再具有形体，就像破了一个洞的塑料袋子，里面装着新鲜和腐烂的肉，全都洒出来；腥味臭味混在一起，就成了克雷登斯看到的人。在教堂里、街上、世界上每一个存在着生物的角落里，克雷登所能看到的都只有流着黄油滴着血水的肉，而为数不多还保持着人类外貌的除了他自己，就只剩下养母和妹妹。  
从前他习惯于躲避她们尖锐的视线，仿佛只要对视一下他身上就就会被穿两个洞一样。同时，教堂里的压抑氛围常常让克雷登斯难以呼吸，尽管他不愿意承认，但内心里他是有些抗拒长时间和养母以及两个妹妹相处的。而现在又是另一种情况，克雷登斯意识到魔鬼最终仍是攫取了他的灵魂，将他丢弃于恐惧的沼泽里，三个样貌正常的近亲像是他唯一能抓住的漂浮物，也是和正确的人类世界的唯一联系，偶尔，看着妹妹或者母亲的脸，克雷登斯会想起一星半点十三岁前关于世界的记忆：灰暗，不友好，压抑，但同时又是正常的。  
然而接着，她们如常地对待怪物，处理断肢和内脏，礼貌友好地与各种形式的肉块交流，克雷登斯又感到一种欺骗与被欺骗的眩晕感，像是后脖子被人打了一拳，颈椎折断，戳进食管又刺出皮肉。  
Chastity是对那些怪物展现出最多友好的一个。  
早上五点前她就在厨房里了，舀出一量杯的骨头渣，用市政供应的血淘洗干净，泡好，煮上，飘出来的味道闻起来像是用油盐水炖锈铁块。七点，教堂养着的那群小魔鬼蹦蹦跳跳地来了，软肉随着动作颤颤巍巍的晃动。  
克雷登斯帮着Chastity给它们盛粥，他眼睁睁地看着Chastity冲着怪物们微笑，线条板正的圆脸为此显得柔和许多——克雷登斯目瞪口呆，他想着，她是怎么做到对着那些肉块笑出来的？恰逢此时，一团濡湿的肉质触手伸出来，卷走他手中的碗。克雷登斯尝试着伪装，试图让自己看起来正常一些，吃力地让面部肌肉拧出来一个什么表情，但大概是失败了。母亲叫他不要做鬼脸。  
他会记住的，皮带让他的记性好很多。  
克雷登斯摸着背上的伤口，他记得每一条的来源。晚归，没能背出以斯拉记第四章，没有发完传单，结巴，驼背，或者单纯就是母亲生气了。她常常尖叫着咒骂他是个小怪物，邪恶的、得不到救赎的孩子。这些反复出现的词句未能使克雷登斯习以为常，每一次，他都会产生对未来不祥的模糊预感，心脏像是被女巫掏走，腹腔动脉疯狂跳动，每一下都发出气枪扣动扳机时的巨响。然后皮带就落下来，在他的脊背或者更靠下的地方印出一条条宽宽的痕迹，有时比十三岁时神父的藤杖更疼。他的脊柱和肋骨一同震颤，心脏嗡嗡作响。  
往常，克雷登斯会悄悄地绷紧身体。似乎这样就能抵抗预料中永无止境的疼痛和责罚。但如今他已经疲于应付，又或许是希求借助难以忍受的痛觉证明自己依然活在人间，而非撒旦编织的滚烫噩梦里。第二天，他从一小堆颤抖的腐肉手里接过一个边沿缺口的碗，并更加努力的对着怪物微笑。  
也许是八年前的几碗大黄水最终起了作用，又或者是多日禁食的后遗症，食物在他眼里呈现出种种奇异的形态。起初，他拒绝进食，并想方设法隐瞒自己的异样。他看着Chastity切割脚趾，就默不作声地剩下碗里所有的肉块；嗅到杯子里粘腻的腥味，就悄悄倒掉里面所有的液体；他偷偷丢掉一切异样的食物。但很快，所有摆上桌的食材都烂掉了——切成片的大腿吐司，脂肪奶酪上苍蝇爬来爬去，眼珠样的乌青圆球据说是水果商捐赠的水果，可克雷登斯不敢吃。  
圣诞夜那天他和妹妹被允许吃一些果酱，这是平时不被允许的美味。母亲总说，世间任何让肉体和感官愉悦的事物都是魔鬼和女巫的诱惑，只有经文才是他们真正应该以愉悦的态度接受的东西。显然，蔓越梅罐头果酱和白砂糖一样都属于魔鬼的馈赠，而现在，魔鬼以养母的面容出现，它说，克雷登斯不应该吃甜食。  
克雷登斯用长柄勺撬开玻璃罐盖子，舀出一小勺血线缠绕的干瘪脑子和一些浅红色果汁。他吓坏了，几乎握不住勺柄。活人的热气瞬间沿着脊背逃离，克雷登斯花了几倍的力气，才能两只手抓住勺子，让它颤颤巍巍地落在Modesty那片面包上。  
当晚他就病了，浑身发冷，坚定拒绝一切食物和水，但体温只是略高于正常值。养母并没有管他，甚至坚持认为克雷登斯是装病，将他赶去街上派发额外的传单。不到两天，他就再次体会到多年前那种极端饥饿下产生的扭曲视觉，胃里如同灌进松节油。黏稠的液体挂在他的消化道里，咽喉被灼伤出水泡，一边流淌，一边拉着食管向下，沉甸甸地想要呕吐。这一次克雷登斯没有开口也没有主动进食，一想到自己很可能马上就要饿死街头，他甚至产生了一种诡异的欣喜感。也许是心理作用，街头那些匆匆蠕动而过的肉瘤们，也有了一点似是而非的人形。甚至于有几次，克雷登斯产生了幻觉中的幻觉，他看到一点人类的肢体从软肉中伸出来，好像那些曾经的绅士和女士们，只是披了一层猎奇的外衣而已。重返人类世界指日可待，这种小火苗似的希望彻底将克雷登斯的进食欲望焚烧一空。而另一方面，他体内储存的脂肪和糖急剧减少，像是骨头一根一根被人抽走，直到Chastity发现他昏倒在礼拜厅里。  
这一次他被强制性进食，养母掐着他的面颊，一小碗汤水就灌了进去。克雷登斯似乎忘记了如何吞咽，一小半流进气管里，另一小半流进食管里，他几乎被粥呛死。医生给他打了生理盐水和葡萄糖，他靠在椅子里，看着医生半腐烂半完好的面容彻底毁坏，绝望地感到生机一点点重新回到身体里。  
病愈后，克雷登斯开始重新学习进食，使劲掐着大腿，强迫自己咽下各种味道古怪的内脏，并花上几个小时努力阻止自己吐出来。他的全部期望转嫁给了天主，希冀全知全能的神能够治愈他的疾病。克雷登斯比平常花费更多的时间去记忆经文，或者向神祷告。他假装基督一直在他的脑子里与他说话，这样他就不是独自面对怪物了。他跪在胡桃木地板上，自然生长的斑纹和磕碰留下的凸起凹陷折磨着他的膝盖，但克雷登斯松了一口气，痛觉证明了他的真实存在，这正是他需要的。逐渐，他似乎迷恋上一切强烈或痛苦的知觉，并感到隐秘地兴奋，也不知道是因为需要还是单纯的喜欢。  
有一次，当他从涕泪横流的自我告白中抬头时，看到耀武扬威的苍蝇之王别西卜落在大理石基督塑像的光环上，两瓣恶臭的薄翅扇动出几声类似于绵长冷笑的噪音。长久以来，是那些肉块的主和父在接受他的祈求哀告，并假惺惺地模拟出一两句回应。克雷登斯第一次如此切实清晰的感受到无望。脑海中臆想出的基督幻影忽然消失，他的主，他的父，以及前几周拼命记下的经文，全都无影无踪，只剩下别西卜永不停歇的冷笑。他再无法控制自己的身体，跌到地板上，感受不到一丝属于黑胡桃木料的冰冷和凸起。四下张望，Modesty远远站在空旷的方厅里，手中拖着小半根肠子，全身浇满红颜料，头发湿透，一缕一缕贴在面颊上。  
妹妹回头，瞪着灰色的眼睛，冲克雷登斯一笑。  
“要不要陪我玩跳绳？”  
－  
肖参议员的出现相当于一种救赎，将克雷登斯从荒诞的自我设想中解救出来。  
之前他站在离教堂两个街区的街道上，手里攥着传单，旁边的商店橱窗里摞着几个十五英寸黑白电视，循环播放着最新的大选进程，聒噪地传出被粗糙音响磨到失真的讲话声。然后他看到一张标准的脸，强硬又不至于冷酷，反复强调信仰和价值观。母亲说那个参议员是这个荒诞又堕落的年代难得清醒的政客。  
母亲带着他和妹妹们去报业大厦，克雷登斯没有反对，街上的肉块和大厦里的肉块对他而言已经没有任何区别。传单掉落的时候，一只挂着黏液的肉质触手帮他捡起，当克雷登斯再抬头时，他看到的是一张正常无比、线条坚硬的脸，是他曾无数次在电视机狭小窗口中见到的，参议员小亨利.肖。而抓着传单的也是一只男人的手，仿佛先前临近鼻端的恶臭仅仅是幻觉。  
那是一张多么坚毅完美的脸，仁慈、博爱、洞悉他一切痛苦，面容最终和克雷登斯印象里的天主形象重叠，周围一切景象消失不见，只剩下这个人类。  
一瞬间克雷登斯被巨大的惊喜和失而复得的惴惴不安击倒，双腿颤栗发软，几乎无法站立。  
许多天，克雷登斯徘徊于人间和地狱的噩梦，他的养母、妹妹们、甚至于他自己都浑身鲜血，擦也擦不去，仿若屠夫。他在阁楼上的房间到了夜晚就被海水灌满，深蓝幽黑，空气苦涩又冰凉，难以呼吸。克雷登斯一夜夜挨过去，挣扎于各种难辨真假的恐怖中，惶惶不可终日，直到他见到肖参议员从他几乎习以为常的肉块模样变成西装革履的绅士。这人世间、地狱里唯一干净的人类弯腰从地上为他捡起沾了灰尘的传单页，微笑着递给他。巨大的恩赐一时让克雷登斯神情恍惚，颈侧动脉飞快涌上来的大股血流造成了短暂眩晕和持续性烧灼，脑后的主动脉凶狠地跳动着，回荡在他一片空白的脑海中。  
而参议员微笑，低头，在他耳边轻语：  
“怪物。”  
那个词在小亨利.肖出口的瞬间变成肉瘤怪物含混不清的呓语，但克雷登斯听懂了。  
肖参议员的消失是别西卜的又一次胜利，将克雷登斯从炙热的沼泽里拽起，又扔回去，让他摔的更深、呛咳的更痛苦。他手里的传单页沾湿，淌着怪物的唾液。  
克雷登斯从窒息的空白中反应过来后，内心撕裂一般地尖叫着，在夜晚滚烫的风中找到属于亨利.肖参议员的恶臭气息。他的灵魂和躯壳崩析分离，灵魂沉浸在寒冷的平静中，而肉体嘶吼，流泪，言语混乱，征兆着失控。他陡然想起饥饿的恍惚中曾看到人类的肢体隐匿在肉块里，那么参议员一定在里面。  
是的，是的，他重新找回希望，指甲盖大小的细小光芒跳动在千里之远的前方，但是他看到了，是的，是怪物吃掉了参议员，他发觉了，于是现在还来得及，参议员就在里面，他在里面。克雷登斯的双手恶狠狠地插进湿软的烂肉中，一下一下机械性地撕扯挖掘着，汁液溅了满脸。肉撕完了，是一层浸了油的风干牛皮纸一样的皮。人在里面。他想着，也不知道是否应该高兴。撕开，液体喷溅出，溅了他满脸。克雷登斯舔一舔嘴唇，是甜的。可是没有人。  
参议员就是怪物。  
名为亨利.肖二世的怪物尸体横卧在台阶上，一块落在第十七级，一块挂在克雷登斯身上，另几块滚到第十六级。零碎的肉粒握在他的手心里，低头，怪物腐烂蠕动的外表下藏着温热纯净的水。这水是他久而未见的干净纯洁，似乎荡漾着春日里温泉的硫磺味，或者旧日水龙头里汩汩流出的漂白粉气息。  
肉块包裹的水洗掉了克雷登斯身上的鲜血，他又变得干净了。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER死了  
> 今天吃红烧虾仁


End file.
